conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Egeurod
To the dwellers of forgotten ages, greetings! We, at long remove your descendants, have hijacked your primitive Internet communication through a phenomena we call transtemporal domain-based demi-virtual routing, converting your quaint http into the more palatable ittp protocol (version 2.3.1), allowing us to serve you a wiki from a hundred thousand years in the future. You are skeptical, we know. Steeped in science fiction, you believe that entities from so far in the future should travel in some sort of timeship, gloriously ablaze with light, singing electronic hosannahs. But you are primitive, undereducated, overfed yet malnourished, your brain is addled by consumerism, so you easily believe such foolishness. We forgive you your sins, for we are compassionate. The quantum mechanical description of the universe, like the Newtonian, was essentially correct, save in one or two minor areas. One of these areas turns out to be time. It is possible to 'seep' information back through time, and to retrieve information, though there can be no change in the sum of matter and energy in the two different timelines. In this way, we reach for you. We call our world Egeurod, though you call it Earth. When we make a map available, you will see there have been no great changes in the relations between the continents. The continent we call Kau is the landmass you call Australia. The island Saurtha, where the Sovereign Knight's Order of Phaeinos maintains its chief officers, you call Iceland. The ocean you call Pacific we call Endless. The world you call Venus we call Venera. We will try and make clear such correspondences as we see fit, but as our intent here is to elucidate and illuminate our time for you we do not always clarify the relation of our names to yours. :::This site is maintained by the Collegium of Quanto-temperoral Wizards, as chartered by His Majesty Mori XIII Emperor of Otan, and is certified to be in full compliance with the Imperial Secrets Act. It is no longer a crime to view these pages; your precious anuses are safe from our relentless futuristic probes. = Cosmology = The Cosmology is a brief overview of the universe in which Egeurod resides. = Geography = The Gazetteer of Egeurod is a good introduction to the nomenclature of our world. =Religions= The chief religion of the Empire of Otan is ancestor worship, which takes the form of necromancers, of varying skill and honesty, contacting the Nullworld where the spirits of the dead are held. The chief religion of the Theocracy, a great power centered upon Eithour, is the worship of the Numinous. =Races= Humanity remains the most numerous race in the Solar System, though its numbers are slowly dwindling over the years. By far the greatest number of humans live on Egeurod, but Mars and Venera have significant populations, as well as the moons of Jupiter and the atmosphere of Neptune. Humans possess, apparently uniquely in the galaxy, the talent for sorcery. The adonai are human beings born on worlds beyond the Solar System. Long under potestate domination, they are not perceived to be 'truly human' by residents of the Solar System; they are seen as too contaminated by alien philosophies and creeds. Nonetheless adonai often serve as mediators between the potestate races and humanity. The most powerful potestate race in the Solar System are the asdraud. They originate from the moon Rtazqat, which orbits a gas giant in Canopus. The worship Aqrta' of the Triple Soul, an extra-dimensional being of fearsome power and aspect. The asdraud are radially symmetric, their barrel-like bodies supported by a complex 6 legged undercarriage, sporting three tentacles, six giant-frond like growths sprouting from their heads their sensory apparatus. The asdraud, though the most powerful race, are probably one of the least numerous, and rarely travel far from the Asdraud Tower on Egeurod. Another potestate race are the kolou. Found often on Venera, they are quite active on Earth. They enjoy Earth as sex tourists. Immersion in a kolou triggers the emission of hallucinogens which allow the human to experience a supreme ecstasy. Sometimes fatal to the humans; there is a significant danger of drowning in the kolou 's gelatinous flesh. The aubrokh dwell in the Sunlands of Mercury. In appearance they seem to be three-foot high quadrupedal insect creatures, their carapaces comprising every color of the spectrum. =Nations of Earth= The Empire of Otan encompasses the entire continent of Kau as well as numerous smaller offshore islands. In addition, the Empire of Otan has signed solemn treaties to protect many nations from aggression and, when necessary, honored them. The Empire of Físolè rules over much of southeastern Û-Poelisour. Físolè is the oldest civilization of the current Age. The Kingdom of Skrevandos rules over the southeastern part of Esebour and many subject lands on many other continents. The Theocracy rules the eastern half of Eithour. =History of Earth= We organize the tale of human history on this world into epochs we call 'Ages.' As Plato, a semi-legendary philosopher who lived in the dawn of history, observed, there have been many catastrophes afflicting mankind, arising out of a plethora of causes. Our historians find it convenient to mark the termination of an Age by such a great catastrophe. Here follows an incomplete list of the Ages of Humanity, as they occurred on Earth. The history of the other planets, both in the Solar System and beyond, are necessarily not touched upon here. The Atlantean Age The eldest human civilization known is that of Atlantis, arising during the time of the last great Ice Age which afflicted Earth when the sea levels were lower and much of the continental shelves were exposed. Atlantis thrived in the region your civilization called the Caribbean. A powerful nation, it was driven by sorcerous practices which at first were beneficent but, in the end, took a dark turn. The Empire of Atlantis strove for domination of the Earth against its rivals the Kingdom of Lemuria and the Empire of Mu. In the end, Atlantis prevailed, and created a great fleet to sail beyond the Solar System. This fleet the potestates recognized as a dire threat, and they destroyed it. In the process, the potestates melted the polar ice caps, drowning Atlantis and Mu and Lemuria. The theory and practice of sorcery was forgotten for many thousands of years. The First Great Dark Age This term we apply to the barbarous period between the Fall of Atlantis and the rise of the Chinese Duchies some 4000 years before your time. The Eurasian Age This is your history, and we include in it the histories of Babylon, Egypt, China, India, Japan, Europe, et. al. We feel no need to expand upon it here. We do remark that this was an age characterized by the emergence of reason as a tool in the human intellectual arsenal, and by the ruthless suppression of sorcery and wizardry. The Great Catastrophe which ended this age was the calving of the United States from the British Empire. No clearer mark of a declining civilization has ever been observed. The Petroleum Age If someone from your time were to read one of our histories, you would note that this remarkably brief Age lasted essentially the same span of time as did the United States. One of the darkest, most barbaric epochs in human history, characterized by wars of genocide and annihilation. Continuous internecine fighting over the horrific chemical you seek so avidly led, in the end, to the domination of the Asian powers of India, China, and Japan. Some seventy-five years, a bankrupt United States was partitioned between Canada and Mexico, its more inbred and barbarous inhabited locked into concentration camps from which it is believe few emerged alive. After this time, a long and fairly peaceful epoch ensued. The Age of the Crimson Dawn For the most part a stable age, dominated by the corporate business conglomerates of Asia. A techno-feudal culture. The arts and sciences flowered In this age the Solar System was colonized, though terraforming remained beyond this civilization's economic capacity until the very end of this age. Many of the artificial worlds you might call O'Neil colonies were constructed; some of these still exist in our time. This age in fact came to an end due to the terraforming of Mars. The great corporations of Earth, dominated by CEOs not dissimilar to medieval Japanese 'daimyos', competed to change the climate of Mars, rendering it more Earthlike by injecting ice and carbon dioxide found amongst various bodies orbiting in the Solar System. These corporations, exhausted by their competition, found themselves defeated in battle by the King of Mars: the Great Catastrophe ending the Age of the Crimson Dawn. The First Interstellar Age The Kings of Mars assiduously promote the sorcerers of the Red Planet, and in time they are able to construct a ship which can travel faster than light. Swiftly, human colonies are founded on the nearby stars. It is in this age that the human kingdoms first become aware of the Commonwealth, the political union of the potestate races which apparently dominates the interstellar gulfs. Relations are uneasy, for it is clear the potestates possess science and technology unimagined (and, it seems, unimaginable) by humanity, and it is clear to the potestates that the human talent for sorcery, an ability unique to that race, is a threat to their dominion. With the passage of time the Kings of Mars assert their dominion over the Solar System, and they retitle themselves the Kings of the Solar System. The Great Calamity which ends this age is a revolt on an extra-solar colony. It is not clear to us what was the cause of this revolt, but some say the race of the kolou first extended their sexual slavery over humanity here. In any case, the King of the Solar System builds for himself a mighty space armament, a fleet of ships that may have numbered in the millions. Setting off to supress the revolt, he is intercepted by a potestate armada and is destroyed in deep space. The potestates invade the Solar System and annihilate the political systems there. The extra solar colonies are absorbed into the potestate Commonwealth. The potestates demand as compensation the Moon, for billions of years the satellite of Earth. They shatter it, so as to make it easier to access the metals and materials they wish to mine. In time, the dust and asteroids created from this shattering form a golden ring around the Earth. Later ages will call this ring the Arch of Luna (when viewed from the surface) or the Ring of Luna (when viewed from space or the orbital towers). The potestates, in order to maintain Earth's and Mars' climates, bring the Demi-urges to these worlds. Additionally, the orbital towers are built from space down to the planets, allowing the potestates easy access to these worlds. These are not benefits that humanity may enjoy. Barbarism swiftly descends over the Solar System. The Second Great Dark Age This age is held to have lasted some four or five thousand years. Humanity reverts to a pre-civilized state on both Earth and Mars; religion and sorcery are used to keep the technology sustaining the domed cities on worlds such as Ganymede, Callisto, Mercury etc. Reason and logic are completely forgotten during this age, although sorcery is developed to a high degree. Many Many Many Ages During this span of time, the potestates race called asdraud gains control over the Solar System. The planet Venera (currently you call it Venus) is terraformed and seeded with humans, though the kolou later colonize the world. Mercury's rotation is changed so that one face of the world stares at Heliod, the other out into the icy gulfs. The ancient human habitations on Mercury are abandoned. The Age of Dreaming Dragon The current age. We begin our calendar in the year the Físolèan Empire was founded; at the time of this writing, some 2735 years have passed, and we do not foresee a Great Calamity in the near future. A high-level chronicle of the history of this age may be found in the Annals of the Age of the Dreaming Dragon. A history focused more on the Empire of Otan may be found in the Annals of Otan. =Myths= Add info about myths, sagas, wars, heroes, etc, and links to myths here Category:Add category here